


Hey, you up?

by WinnietheShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 2 AM drabbles aw yeah, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, This is literally only rated "teen" because of the swearing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnietheShit/pseuds/WinnietheShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark is real lucky that Gendry doesn't have work in the morning, otherwise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, you up?

**Author's Note:**

> plotless and pointless  
> i literally just sat down and typed  
> it's two am  
> i'm so sorry if this makes no sense

"Hullo?"

"Hey.  It's Arya.  Are you awake?"

"Arya?"

"Yes.  Are you awake?"

"Am I awa- It's  _two in the morning_ , you piece of shit!"

"So you're awake, then."

"All thanks to you, you motherfucking, shit-faced, arseheaded - !"

Arya sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear.  She pulled on her jeans as quietly as she could and when she was done she returned to phone to her ear only to hear, "and so's your mum!"  She sighed again.  "Thanks, Gendry.  I'm sure she'd appreciate that.  Are you finished now?" she whispered.

Silence, grumbling, and then, "Yes."

"Good.  Let's go do something."

"Do  _what_?"

"I'm hungry.  Are you hungry?  Let's go to Hot Pie's."

"It's  _two o' clock in the morning_ , in case you forgot.  It'll be closed."

"Nah, they're open 24/7."

He groaned.  "Fine, since I'm up anyway."

"Listen, I'm already dressed, so I'll just walk over to your place."

"Arya, it's the middle of the night and you're a mile away, just wait a mo' and I'll come and get - "

"I'll see you in a little bit."  She hung up.  Her room was dark.  She hadn't wanted to risk turning on her lamp, Sansa's room was just next door and she was a light sleeper.  It had been a miracle in and of itself that she hadn't woken up anyone when trying to change into her jeans.  She had considered sneaking out in her pajamas, but there was something... _vulnerable_ about that, and she didn't want to walk the eight blocks to Gendry's in drawstring trousers, no sirree.  To be safe she tucked a Swiss Army knife into her pocket.  King's Landing was one of the safest places in the Crownlands, yeah, but lonely men got drunk and drunk men got stupid and Arya wasn't stupid.

It took her five minutes to sneak out of the house and fifteen minutes to get to Gendry's flat and when she knocked on the door it took him two minutes to answer and he was only just pulling a shirt on.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a bit of a lie in," he yawned, and at her glare he added, "I knew you'd be a while and it doesn't take me that long to get dressed."

"Whatever.  Let's go."

He nodded and followed her to the street, but rather than stopping at his car she turned left and continued down the sidewalk.

Gendry stopped short, keys swinging loosely in his hand.  "What - you - you want to  _walk_?"

Arya turned to look at him over her shoulder.  "Yeah, it's only a couple blocks."

"Arya - "

"It'll wake you up, come on."

"I didn't want to be woken up in the first place," he grumbled, but he followed her anyway, stuffing his keys into his pocket.  Arya grinned.

"I don't know why you keep complaining."

"Maybe 'cos you woke me up at two in the morning?"

She continued as if he hadn't spoken.  "It's not as if you have any classes in the morning, and you haven't got work 'til four."

"Well, yeah, but - wait, how do you know that?"

Arya raised her eyebrows at him.  "You  _told_ me."  Seeing he was still confused, she added, "You know, yesterday.  Remember?  You got off work, we were gonna go see the remake of _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_ , and you were mad excited 'cos you hadn't got work 'til four the day after.  Gendry, come  _on_ , you've got to remember this."

"I don't even remember  _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_ ," he admitted, laughing.

"What?  It was  _awful_!  Come on, you've got to remember it."

"I'm fairly sure I fell asleep."

"You disgust me."  She punched him in the arm, but she was grinning.  "You don't remember  _anything_?  Not even when the Bear shed his skin and was a _beautiful_ _prince_ underneath?  Come  _on_ , the flashbacks!  The sepia flashbacks!  About the old hag who cursed him for being too, I dunno, fancy or something?  Gendry, you're  _joking_."

He was laughing to the point where he was having difficulty breathing.  "I  _promise_ you," he gasped, "I don't remember a thing!"

"Lucky you," she grumbled, sending Gendry into fits of laughter again.

Damn.  And he had just caught his breath too.

By the time they made it to Hot Pie's, Gendry had a split in his side and a bruise forming on his arm from where Arya had punched him repeatedly.  Hot Pie's was as empty as it would ever be, only a few patrons scattered amongst the booths and tables.  They walked up to the counter and Gendry could see the woman standing at the register scowl as they approached.  There was one man in line before them, so Gendry said, "Hey, I'm gonna go take a piss, get me a milkshake?"

"What kind?" said Arya without looking at him, her eyes on the menu board above the counter.

"I dunno.  Chocolate."

She nodded.  "Got it."

"Thanks."

She ended up getting him a basket of fries too, and the same for herself.  Milkshakes were no good without a thick, salty fry to dip into them.  She was balancing the fries and Gendry's milkshake in one arm, slurping the generous supply of whipped cream off the top of her own shake, when she heard a gruff voice ask, "Hey, little wolf, how's your sister?"

She was so surprised she almost dropped everything and silently thanked the gods for Gendry not having been there to witness it.  He would have smacked her upside the head and called her stupid for not getting a tray, and Arya was  _so_ not in the mood to admit he was right.

"Are you  _crazy_?"  She slammed the contents of her arms down on the table.  The speaker, sitting at the far end of the booth, rolled his eyes at her.  "I have got  _piles_ of precious foodstuffs in my arms, and you  _surprise_ me like that?  You're lucky I didn't drop that milkshake, or you would've bought me a new one."

"It's not my fault you're too stupid to get a tray."

Arya slid into the seat across from him.  Sandor Clegane raised his eyebrows.  "What'd you say?"

"I asked about your sister."

"What do you care?" she snorted, smacking his hand when he reached for one of her fries.

"Why are you even sitting here?"

"I asked first."

"Technically, I did.  About your sister.  So answer me.  How is she?"

Arya eyed him suspiciously.  "Fine?  Why?"

He shrugged and took a fry anyway, grabbing her wrist when she reached out to smack him again.  "Her boyfriend's a little shit."

"So?  Still doesn't explain why you care."

Sandor rolled his eyes again.  "I hate the little shit.  I hate your sister less."

"Is that your sick way of saying you like her?  And  _stop_ taking my fries, you've got a whole plate!"

"I'm a big guy, I need a lot of food."

"There's a fat hamburger waiting to be eaten, right there in front of you, _so get your own fries_.  And don't even _think_ about touching my milkshake."

"How about your boyfriend's?  Can I touch his milkshake?"

"That sounds  _really_ nasty out of context."  Arya turned to look at Gendry, who had slid into the booth next to her.  "What's up, why are we sitting here?  Er... no offense, Clegane."

"Like I care."

"He asked about Sansa."

"Oh, how is your sister?"

"Why is everyone obsessed with Sansa all of a sudden?"

" _You_ brought her up."

" _He_ did first!"

"Shut up and eat your fries."

"I would if the Hound would _stop stealing my food_!"  She snatched a fry off Sandor's plate and dipped it viciously into her milkshake.

"That's disgusting," said Sandor, grimacing as Arya popped the fry into her mouth.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," said Gendry pleasantly.  Arya scowled at him.  "What?"

"You are  _not_ supposed to be nice to him."

"Why not?"

"He's friends with Joffrey!"

Sandor gave a rough approximation of a laugh.  " _Friend_ is a strong word."

"How about  _lackey_ , then."

The Hound narrowed his eyes at her.  "I'm no one's lackey."

Arya tossed her hair back haughtily.  "If you're not his friend, and if you're not his lackey, then why do you hang around the little fucker all the time?"

Sandor shrugged.  "No one else tolerates me."

Arya frowned.  "Why?"

"Arya..."  Gendry took her arm.  She shook him off.

Sandor just laughed and took another of her fries.  "Have you  _seen_ my face, wolfie?"

"So?"

"You're as dumb as you are tiny.  They're  _scared_ of me, idiot."

"Ha!  You wish."

Sandor rolled his eyes and took a bite of his burger.  "Just 'cos  _you're_ not scared of me doesn't mean nobody else is.  Take a look at your boyfriend, for example.  He's about to wet himself."

Arya scowled.  "Gendry is  _not_ my boyfriend."  A thought struck her, and she brightened.  "Is Joffrey scared of you?"

"How should I know?"  He narrowed his eyes.  "Why?"

"No reason," she chirped.  "It's just, you like Sansa, right?"

" _Like_ is a strong word."

Gendry smiled briefly.

"I dunno, Joffrey can't really do anything to you.  Actually,  _you_ are how he usually gets to people.  So if  _you're_ the people he wants to get at, well..."  A wolfish grin curved her lips.  "I dunno.  Sansa's scared of him.  She's less scared of you."

Sandor blinked.  "Your sister's as dumb as you, then."  He took another vicious bite out of his hamburger.

Arya rolled her eyes and tossed the rest of her fries into her mouth.  "Whatever."  She turned to Gendry.  "Whaddya wanna do next?"

"I'm barely halfway through my milkshake!" he protested.  "Besides, do we  _have_  to do anything?  Seriously, Arya, I'm knackered."

"Don't be boring.  They're still showing  _Iron Lances_ at the Dragonpit."

"Oh please, not another crap movie - "

"Don't you dare say one bad word about the _genius_ that is Weirwood Productions."  She turned to Sandor.  "You wanna come?  Lots of blood and gore."

"Why not?"  At Gendry's curious glance, he shrugged.  "I've got nothing better to do."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know  
> i'm so sorry for writing this  
> good night (morning?)


End file.
